the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roodfire
''"FAEVE!!!!!!!!" '' -'Michael' in Music Class Michael Blackwell '''(also known as Michele, ROODFIREBEN, and his most familiar name, '''ROODFIRE) is an antagonist in the Smartiest Persons universe. He is known as the main antagonist, and pure evil. He is a master hacker and shares a special friendship with Sam and a rivalry with the Smartiest Persons team. His arch nemesis is Paolo Martinez. Others include Prime, Primal, and Vincent. The only villains that are more powerful that him are Gavin and the Dark. Biography Origins The Roodfire timeline is very old, dating back a four billion years, back to the age of Dinosaurs and cavemen. Roodfire's ancestors lived in Germany, and were worshippers of Charade. Through Charade, the Roodfire, (as the Roodfire family was called) gained massive amounts of power, power capable of destroying planets. The Roodfire perished, however; perhaps they angered Charade in some way. But the Roodfire bloodline continued onwards, until it reached the one known as Michael Blackwell. Early Life Michael Blackwell was friends with the group known as the Smartiest Persons. They grew up together in school and had a friendly relationship, and they all participated in Mr. Rolwing's History Game. Michael grew up knowing nothing of his heritage, and even less of the power he had, which hadn't manifested yet. Michael was a part of Shagga Lagga himself, along with Xiangwen Berry and Gabi Tam. The two groups fought together in the Fruit Cakes War and Klone War, but this didn't last too long... Reign of Roodfire Discovering Unlimited Power During the Klone War, Michael lost his fellow Shagga Laggans to some Fruit Cake soldiers. He was then knocked out of the sky too, though he survived through the power of the Roodfire, though he didn't know this. He landed in France, and remained there in hiding. The Smartiest Persons were the reason he lost his friends, and he needed revenge. He lived there for awhile, until one day, when he was shopping in the market. Some guy bumped into him, and Michael dropped his fresh apples and carrots. With anger, he shoved the man, and he finally snapped. He accidentally summoned the power of the Roodfire, and killed him! Michael was simply confused, but the French police saw this grave crime, and opened fire. Without even knowing how, Michael killed them all using this strange power. But that was the problem. His power was strange and new, and he didn't know how to use it. He accidentally blew up the entire village. Michael needed to find out what this power was. He didn't even know such a thing was possible! His efforts led him to Germany, where he found the remains of an ancient temple, He found the history of his family, the history of the Roodfire! At the temple, he found ancient scrolls detailing how to use the power of the Roodfire, and Michael knew it was time for revenge. He deemed himself the new Roodfire! Conquering Germany Roodfire was basically a one man army when armed with this new knowledge about his power. Clad in ancient armor he found at the shrine, Michael left the temple in Germany and basically started attacking cities, setting up new, dark matter infused fortresses in his wake. He made his first castle outside of Berlin, and his territory spread throughout all of Germany. Michael was able to build a makeshift army of Rood-Drones using his dark power, creating mindless, humanoid war monsters that were weak individually, but stronger in numbers (they would later be replaced by the Roodinite Army in later wars). Roodfire had begun to build a new empire, and soon, all of Europe would bow to his throne. Vs. The Smartiest Persons The Smartiest Persons learned of Roodfire's rise, however, through the ancient being known as The Guy. They approached in a gunship, but Roodfire shot them down using his new power over the Dark. When they reached his castle on land, they were surprised to see that it was him, Michael, that was Roodfire, conquerer of Europe. Greg arrogantly ran head first towards Michael with the intent of punching him. But Michael blocked the punch and struck Greg with a thunderous punch that launched Fields a mile from the battle. The other members were in complete shock, and they all ran towards Roodfire to avenge their friend. Lamas went first and tried to dropkick Roodfire, but Roodfire dodged the attack and Lamas dropkicked into a dumpster. Logan tried to shoot Michael from a range, but Michael saw Logan and then shot him with a dark energy blast. Paolo charged Roodfire with his Silver Knight sword and shield, but Michael was able to create his own sword and shield with his bare hands. They had a duel that resulted in Paolo's defeat, leaving only Vincent. Bush tried to beat Michael in hand to hand combat, but Roodfire's dark energy was too overwhelming. All in all, SP got absolutely destroyed in the fight, broken bones and blood everywhere. However, just as Roodfire was about to kill them all, the Guy appeared out of nowhere and teleported them back to Los Angeles. This confused Roodfire, but he had plans and schemes to act out. Conquering Europe Roodfire soon found out that President Nathan Pereulo was going to send his forced to try and stop Roodfire. The US forces closed in on Berlin, but then Michael and his Rood-Drones wiped them out with ease. Nathan ordered the remaining forces to retreat, but Michael got to them before they could evacuate. Michael continued to expand his empire, and soon the majority of Europe was covered by his malice. He slaughtered many, but also left many alive to live in fear under his tyranny. Roodfire's kingdom was growing in Europe, and soon the rest of the world would submit to the darkness. In Berlin, Roodfire was hunting any surviving US soldiers who were hiding in the city. Before he could get to them, Paolo landed in his newly refurbished Silver Knight armor. Final Battle Roodfire called Paolo foolish for even attempting a rematch, but Paolo didn't care and said something along the lines of the standard, "this is for the sake of the world" type stuff. Roodfire reforged a dark sword as Paolo drew his energy sword, and the two started dueling to the death. Meanwhile, while Michael was distracted, the rest of SP managed to find a small army of about 50 men and was able to load them into a single large gunship. Piloting the gunship was Mr. Rolwing, who they convinced to join them on their quest to save the world (but only as a pilot). As they entered Berlin airspace, all 50 of the men plus the 4 other main members of SP jumped out of the plane and blasted the song, "Ogre Battle" by Queen as they jumped into battle. Roodfire kicked Paolo back and looked up at the sky to see all his new enemies coming to fight him. Enraged, he sent all his Rood-Drones after them, and a massive battle ensued. As Ogre Battle continued to blast through every speaker in the city, Vincent Bush, Logan Hall, Greg Fields, and Diego Lamas pounded through dozen of the monstrous Rood-Drones. Michael saw his forces depleting, so he conjured up some more. This distraction gave Paolo some time to grab Roodfire and fly him straight into the Reichstag Building. Inside the Reichstag, Paolo was taking a massive beating and was being thrown across the citadel walls. Roodfire drew his blade and was about to ram it through Paolo's chest when Vincent came in and punched Roodfire in the face. SP stood together and took The Guy's advice to fight Roodfire in unity. Instead of all attacking one at a time, they made their attacks flow concisely and made them work together. Roodfire was pounded by the overwhelming amount of attacks, but then he launched all of them back with a dark energy wave. With all of them gathered in one corner of the room, he fired an incredibly powerful dark matter beam at them. However, Roodfire was surprised when SP interlocked their weapons and fired back their own light matter beam. The two lasers clashed in the middle of the room, and eventually, the mysterious otherworldly power of SP's beam was able to overcome Roodfire's and created a giant explosion that destroyed the Reichstag building. When the dust settled, Roodfire was found laying on the ground, seemingly siphoned of his dark magic. He got up and tried to summon even a little bit of dark magic, but he failed. Vincent punched him across the face with his armored fist, knocking Roodfire unconscious and giving Roodfire a large injury across his face. The fight was over, and SP had won the day. Banishment As he had conquered much of Europe using superpowers, people were afraid of him. Afraid to kill him out of fear of his mysterious power, SP and the US government locked Blackwell in a pod and jettisoned him off into the far reaches of space. However, two months after they launched him into space, the government lost signal with the pod. Roodfire had escaped to a far off inhabited planet. His dark power had been severely weakened by the blast in Germany, so he went straight to work looking for resources on the other side of the universe as he dreamed of his sweet revenge on Earth and the Smartiest Persons. On this new planet, which he labeled Planet Rood, he found very primitive beings, which he dubbed Roodinites. They began worshipping him, as they thought he was a god. He told the people that if he restored their ancient castle, they would have to serve him. They agreed, and with his dark power, he restored the castle. Shoemanda's Betrayal ) in 2088.]] Roodfire had been dating a native of Planet Shoe, Shoemanda, for a while. He finally proposed, and she said yes. Next, Roodfire went to SP HQ, with a wedding invitation, as a temporary peace treaty. Paolo slapped it out of his hand and laughed at him saying, "BAHAHAHAHA! YOU? FIND LOVE? HAHAHA! THAT'S LIKE COMPARING GODZILLA MAQUETTE FAN TO A GRAPE!". But Michael explained, and SP agreed to show up. Roodfire also sent invitations to fellow villains and even some heroes. Some people even got to play a part in the wedding. Adam West was the flower girl, Paolo baked the cake, and Optimus Primal officiated the wedding. This was Primal's speech: "Transformers... robotic organisms born fa-ar across the galaxy on the planet Cybertron. Bearing the power of transformation, these beings were split between Autobots and Decepticons, then Maximals and Predacons. Representing justice and evil respectively, the two factions waged terrible battles. Two groups of their forces crashed on an unknown planet. A quantum surge then changed the beast warriors into Transmetals, who are joined by new comrades, the Fuzors. Now, the Beast Wars rage on!...Oh yeah and you may kiss the bride." They were now married, and were happy. Their honeymoon was on Gavinonea, which meant they mercilessly sieged it. However, the marriage was fake, unknown to Roodfire. Shoemanda actually had a magic ring that made anyone who wore it fall in love with her. The only reason Roodfire found out was because he took it off for no apparent reason, and no longer was in love with her. After discovering her trickery, he banished her, and banished his children. Meeting Nevaeh As Roodfire was planning his next attack, the Great War II, he sensed a force of dark magic somewhere in his castle. He tracked it down, and found Nevaeh. He trained her in using her superpowers. She soon grew to be as powerful as him. They decided to track down and destroy Gavin. They did so, but Nevaeh had too much of a vendetta on achieving revenge for Roodfire. They were together, but he left her. Smartiest Persons: The Majora's Mask Thingy Roodfire then bought a copy of Majora's Mask, and embraced the evil of Ben Drowned, becoming ROODFIREBEN. He transformed into looking like the Happy Mask Salesman, and he started haunting SP, and killing people. He teleported to Clock City, and after three days, uttered the evil chant, "FAEVE FAEVE FAEVE", and with that, the earth was destroyed. TO BE UPDATED ONCE THE STORY ARC IS COMPLETE Smartiest Persons: Technological Singularity Nuclear Bomb Roodfire may have been put into prison after reverting back to normal, but he soon escaped. He went to Kodiak to to build a nuclear bomb, and SP went to stop him. He launched the nuke, but Paolo stopped it, and Roodfire was captured again. But he had another idea: Artificial Intelligence. Stealing Zarvox Roodfire was later broken out of prison by loyal Rood disciples, and they attacked SP HQ in Los Angeles, and Roodfire stole Paolo's Zarvox AI tech. Paolo was the only one standing in his way, but Roodfire and the Rood Disciples defeated him, and Roodfire stole the Zarvox tech. True Artificial Intelligence Roodfire worked on Paolo's Zarvox AI, until is became fully sentient and capable of free thought and will. But this terrified Roodfire, since the AI started asking questions, questions that could lead to rebellion. So Roodfire destroyed that prototype. FINISH ADDING TECHNOLOGICAL SINGULARITY HERE Soon, however, Roodfire ended things with Nevaeh. Roodfire's Heirs Roodfire's legacy still lived on, in the lives of his three children. They were Michael Jr., Shaun Jr. and Felix. Shoemanda and her sons lived on Planet Shoe, and she raised her sons so they could inherit the planet and rule peacefully, unlike their father. The triplets were raised in a nice manner, but they all had different ideals. Felix wanted world peace, Shaun wanted good to prevail over evil, but Michael Jr. wanted to conquer the galaxy. At the age of eleven, this caused them to started spreading apart. Shaun was recruited by the New Age Smartiest Persons at the age of thirteen. Felix was recruited by the GPG (Galactic Peace Organization). Michael Jr. continued to walk on his father's path (alone) and became the heir to the Roodfire throne. Powers Micheal grew up with super sensitive hearing was annoyed by very loud noises. He later learned to master this and his ears grew stronger and more "stalk-ish'. His hearing powers can hear anything he want from over 10,000 miles away. As Paolo's rival, he need to counter his dark matter powers and transfer pain with abilities of his own. So Micheal injected himself with a syrum increasing his abilities to that of 10% higher than Paolo's. He had the light matter ability and the transfer pain ability now. When Micheal feels like he should use his true power, he morphs himself into a GTE(Giant Talking Ear). This form has a massive amount of power with it that enables him to shoot lasers and break the sound barrier, smashing his opponent. His hearing powers now have upgraded to that if hearing halfway across the solar system. He also can pull out his sound systems and blast Nirvana songs so loud that it can burn a person's skin. He also made his own suit to counter Paolo's Silver Knight suit. He made the Doublecrossing Warrior suit "StarScream", based off of his G1 design. But his most powerful weapon is his ROODFIRE form, where he transcends himself into a dark being of utter destruction. Only the combined power of the SP Warriors (Knight Form) could beat this. Enemies * Paolo * Vincent * Logan * SP * Gavin * Heroes * LOVA * Justin James Friends * Nevaeh * Cyber Roodfire * RudeFire * Roodinites * SP (only in desperate times) Sons • Shaun • Felix • Michael Jr. • Crucis • Damein • MosesCategory:Main Characters Category:Villians